


Peter Quill, Son of Thanos

by SuperFlarrowLover



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gamora Lives (Marvel), Hurt Peter Quill, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Protective Gamora (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Peter was picked up by Thanos instead of Yondu. Gamora was raised by Yondu instead of Thanos. Thanos trained Peter to be the most dangerous man in the galaxy. Gamora was trained to be a Ravager.
Relationships: Gamora & Peter Quill, Gamora & Yondu Udonta, Gamora/Peter Quill, Nebula & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Quill & Thanos
Kudos: 32





	Peter Quill, Son of Thanos

Peter was abducted by Thanos the night his mother died of cancer in that hospital. Quill couldn't take it and he ran out into a grassy field after his mom had flatlined. And he just kneeled onto the grass, sobbing and crying…

Suddenly a ship landed in front of him and out came Thanos. Thanos started walking towards Peter.

"Why are you crying, little one?" Thanos asked, kneeling down to Peter

"M-my mother just died sir," Quill replied, he thought it was strange seeing someone so tall and so purple, but his mother taught him to be respectful towards strangers.

"What is your name?" Thanos asked

"P-peter Jason Quill." he muttered

"Come let me help you." Thanos said

Peter got up and followed Thanos to his ship.

Thanos kneels down and pulls out a switch knife. "Look." Thanos said

Peter did exactly as he had asked.

"Pretty isn't it? Perfectly balanced as all things should be. Too much to one side and on the other." Thanos explained

"Here now you try." he said

Thanos hands Peter the knife.

Peter tried it, he was able to balance the knife.

"I believe that you will do extraordinary things Peter." Thanos said

"Can I keep it?" Peter asked timidly.

"Yes you can little one." Thanos said "I will train you so that you can be the best fighter this world will ever see."

Peter took off his backpack and opened it to shove the double bladed knife inside of it. When Quill did, Thanos noticed Peter's belongings inside of his pack.

"Where did you get these?" Thanos asked as he held Peter's walkman. And the present that his mother gave him.

"M-my mother gave them to me. It's just for listening to music." Peter replied.

Thanos puts his arm around Peter's shoulder and walks him inside his ship.

"It's time for you to become who you were meant to be Peter." Thanos said as the door to his ship closed.

_**Gamora's Homeworld** _

Gamora was curled up in a ball, hiding from anyone that might hurt her. She just lost her family because of Thanos and his Chitauri forces.

Gamora comes out of her hiding place and she sees another ship arriving.

Yondu gets out of his ship and spots Gamora.

"Well well aren't you a pretty one." Yondu said

"T-Thank you." Gamora said, she didn't want to run anymore, she was sick of running, but she didn't wanna fight either.

"What's your name little girl?" Yondu asked

"G-gamora." she said timidly.

"Well Gamora how would you like to live with me?" Yondu asked

"S-sure but what do I call you?" she asked

"My name is Yondu and I can teach you the ways of surviving this cruel and unfair world." Yondu said

"Can you show me how to shoot and fight?" She asked, eagerly.

Yondu nods his head yes.

"What do you say?" Yondu asked as he held his hand out.

Gamora said yes and shook his hand.

"Follow me Gamora." Yondu said

_**Space - Thanos's Ship** _

Thanos takes Peter to Ebony Maw.

"This is Ebony Maw, Peter, your new brother." Thanos said

"Hello, brother." Peter said

"Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight have been my best fighters for years. I will train you to be just like them." Thanos said

And so, Peter took the teachings of Proxima Midnight and Ebony Maw, it was long and difficult but eventually Quill learned the basics of fighting. He learned it faster than Thanos thought he would. Peter was a natural!

Over the years not only did Peter succeed in his missions but Thanos managed to steal another child. Her name was Nebula. Peter and Nebula never got along and they were always rivals. The more Nebula lost to Peter her regular body parts would be replaced with metal. The same with Peter when he lost to Nebula.

Peter grew up and he became the most dangerous man in the galaxy.

Nebula and Peter arrived on Thanos's ship. She stood next to Peter and bowed to her father.

"Father," Peter began, "Loki lost in his battle against The Avengers, the Asgardians have the Space Infinity Stone."

"I guess I'll have to retrieve the stone myself. But for now I am sending you and your sister off to Ronan." Thanos said

"Yes, father." Peter said

"As you wish." Nebula said

Peter and Nebula had arrived on Ronan's ship.

Thanos appeared on a hologram.

"I have sent Peter and Nebula to help you. Once you retrieved the orb I will help you eliminate Xandar." Thanos said

"You sent me a human to help me?" Ronan asked indignantly.

"That human is my son and you will show some respect." Thanos said

"Sorry. I had a bad experience with humans because Captain Marvel was a human and she stopped me from destroying Earth back in 1995." Ronan stated.

"I don't care. Bring me the orb!" Thanos ordered and he disappeared.


End file.
